Melpomene
Melpomene the Enchanting Diva : Formally Alexis Shade Modernstomia History Melpomene grew up in a wealthy family of other artists, and she became a star from a young age. She started as a character in a children's show, and by her mid teens she managed to release two hit solo albums. Recently, Mel has started to develop powers. She has more influence over people than even fame or looks should normally allow her. Also a strange creature has appeared in her life, telling her it is her familiar and offering to teach it more abilities. Melpomene thought she was going crazy. She confronted her parents, fearful she was going into some sort of celebrity spiral. Her parents were not surprised and believed her completely. They told her that before she was born, her family made a pact with a devil in exchange for giving their bloodline incredible talent. Mel could not believe them, even after what she was going through. She told them they were insane, and in a panic she ran away. She cut and died her hair to hide from her fame. It was then she started using the stage name Melpomene, after the Greek Muse of chorus and tragedy. Eventually she met a group of boys starting a band. She joined the Molotov Cocktail's in exchange for a place to stay and hide out. She never realized she would find people who would understand her problems and fears all too well. Appearance Mel is thin and petite. Her style is constantly in flux but she always dresses fashionably. She has short always well kept and interestingly dyed hair and alluring otherworldly colored eyes. Her young face is unblemished angelic, the kind that needs no makeup. Though her chest is not overly large she is perky and well rounded. Overall she has the kind of beauty and charm that one would sell a soul to the devil for. Often Mel will wear special contacts and wigs to take on different personas, just for fun or to match the mood of the performances she gives. Personality Melpomene has a kind heart and warm personality that is rare for her upbringing. She worries about others and tries to do good whenever she can. That being said, she had things handed to her her whole life. She is naive about hardships. Can be self-absorbed and shallow about her tastes. She is not used to hearing no or not having things work out her way, and experiencing it gets on her nerves rather quickly. Friends The Molotov Cocktails: A group of boys forming a band. Mel met them a few days after she ran away, one of the only times her life wasn't smoothly coasting along. She had just given up her fame and gotten a new look to hide. They didn't know her from anyone else. She was drenched in rain and too out of sorts to use her powers. But without her asking or trying they helped her. She has stayed with them every since. Damien: The drummer. Brooding with an outwardly intimidating demeanor, and a horrendous teaser. Mel ironically feels secure around him. More band members to come!: Grik: A small handsized dinosaur like creature that appeared to Melpomene a few times in her dreams, before starting to appear while she was awake. It claims to have taken a chosen form, and that is actually a spirit guide to mentor and tutor her into becoming a witch. Mel is weary of it and does not trust it, but cannot seem to get rid of it, as it always just reappears again in unlikely places. She has been reluctantly practicing spell casting with it. Enemies Unnamed Evil: A devil that sowed magic into Melpomene's family bloodline, at the cost of her parent's souls. The Shades: Melpomene's parents and extended family, and recently to her discovery a cult and coven of witches. Not cool family. Not cool. Aspirations Melpomene is very ambitious. She has always wanted to climb the fame and influence ladder as far as she can, to become a world renowned idol and has dreams of owning her own fashion line. Now that she has awakened, she is becoming enchanted by her newfound powers and abilities, and wishes to master them. But she is scared of where they came from. She wants to learn more about them and how to use them, and if she can, find away to save her family from the evil influence of its origins. Skill/Talents Enchanting Voice: Mel's singing has a variety of magical effects. Though she can cast a few hexes without speaking or gesturing, her voice is very important for most of her abilities. It is good for her career as a singer and idol as well. Otherworldly Charm: Mel uses her charm hex and diplomacy to make friends and influence people easily. She manages to get by with no money on hand and still have a few good meals and new outfits. Hacking: Mel is used to having things give way to her wants, even if its a computer or system. Fashion/Disguise: Mel is good at picking out and even making outfits. She can change her look with ease and has several different wigs and colored contacts. She can look like almost anyone, though she might need a bit of padding.